


Bargaining

by Tete_a_Tay



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bargaining, Billy appears only briefly, Billy is rude, Blow Jobs, Clumsiness, Come Swallowing, Erections, F/M, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slasher Porn, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Stu, ghostface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete_a_Tay/pseuds/Tete_a_Tay
Summary: Stu intends to add Laura's name to the list of Ghostface's victims. His timing is perfect because her parents are gone for the weekend. Problem is, she won't answer the phone! Neither of them expect to find the other quite how they do... it's a good thing Laura has a freaky side.Filth for filth's sake, and for the love of Stu with his lovely little tongue.





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this with limited proofreading so hopefully it isn't too bad! I read over it myself a few times but it's easier with a second pair of eyes. Hopefully will update soon once I've gotten someone to double-check me.

It wasn’t personal. Okay, it wasn’t meant to be personal. It would probably seem pretty damn personal. She caught his eye because she was pretty. She laughed loud and freely and a couple of times their gazes met in the hall. He had thought about trying to get to know her. Trying to ask her out, even. But things were going a little bit sideways and it probably wasn’t the best time to get distracted. Even if the distraction was smoking hot. So, instead, he’d add her to his list. Not really his list. Ghostface’s list. 

“Dude, what are you? Like, 8? You’re killing the girl you’re crushing on?” Billy had seemed incredulous. He wasn’t sure why he decided to kill her, there was something about the chase that was so...intimate. Maybe he’d decide to let her live after scaring her a little. He didn’t have ties to her, other than school, so she was a neat little notch to add to the belt. 

——  
House to herself for the first time in months, Laura was not about to waste it. Her parents were celebrating their anniversary and they’d planned a small out of town trip. It would only last the weekend and they’d be home Sunday night. That meant Friday and Saturday to herself. She’d arranged to have some girlfriends come hang Saturday, but Friday she was on her own. 

She cranked the stereo in the living room, MTV blaring through the speakers at a level her parents would have hated. She was mainly reading, lounging on the couch with the music blaring in the backdrop. Every now and then she’d glance up to watch the video or sing along. The stereo only decreased slightly when she grabbed the landline to call her bestie. 

No one was here to order her off the phone and they had call waiting. Since no one had been able to hang out tonight she was going to watch a movie with her friend over the phone. It was one Laura had never seen but her friend had. Try as she might, she couldn’t convince Connie to wait until tomorrow to watch. 

“Is it oooon?” Connie groaned, eager for her friend to watch the movie. Connie had already seen it, loved it, and wanted to talk about it. 

“Jesus, Con, gimme a second please.” She laughed back, balancing the phone between her shoulder and chin as she tried to settle her snacks, the remote and a blanket. “Okay, okay...rrrooollling.” She trilled as she pressed play with a flourish. 

Nearly an hour later she flopped about on the couch, her ear hot from being pressed to the phone. “I swear, are we done yet? Connie THIS IS AWFUL. This easily could have waited until tomorrow. I could have watched something GOOD. Something scary.” She received an earful of shrieking in response. Romance movies were alright. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like them. She just had to be in the mood and they had to be actually worth her time. 

“Honestly,” she sighed as the credits finally rolled. “You lost points for this Constance. Can’t trust your movie recs anymore. Yeah, you can make it up to me. Okay. Okay Con. I’m going to bed now. It’s past midnight. We can discuss it tomorrow. Goodnight Connie. Goodnight.” She laughed as she had to practically hang up on her friend. She replaced the phone in its cradle and stretched, rocking her neck from side to side. 

She cleaned the living room haphazardly, reasoning she could get what she missed later. For now, she was thinking of her bed. As she made one last round past the bay window she felt a chill. As if she was being watched. She glanced outside into the dark, feeling that sickening fear rising over her. She was overreacting. Letting childhood fears get the best of her. All the same she hustled faster to her room once she hit the lights. 

Once inside she flopped onto her bed, stretching against the cool comforter. Her mind wandered vaguely, jumping here and there. She was going to go to sleep but then she felt a familiar urge rise up. She’d merely thought of a certain face and already her hand twitched. 

Without further thought she quickly removed her panties from under the over sized T-shirt she wore. She pulled the shirt up, not over her breast but up to her rib cage. She wanted to feel a little of the cold air, wanted to touch her skin, but not to get cold. Her dainty fingers pressed against her little bundle of nerves and she bit her lip. She rubbed slow, light circles around her clit, warming herself up. 

The phone rang suddenly in the living room, making her jump. She glanced to the clock. It wouldn’t be her parents. Not this late and not on the house line. Call her spoiled but she had her own phone line for her room. They’d never call that phone this late, they’d expect her in bed. Figuring it was a wrong number, she ignored it. 

It finished ringing but started up again almost right away. Annoyed at the interruption slowing her progress she got up and headed to the hall. She grabbed the cordless where she’d left it. She waited again for it to stop ringing and then instantly answered. She listened to the line for a moment, knowing if it was her parents they’d start calling her line. When the dial tone was the only thing to greet her she smiled and set the phone down. No more crank calls for her. 

She returned to her room and enjoyed the silence immensely. Her fingers rubbed at her clit once more, sliding down to feel the growing wetness. Her face was flushed and she let her mind run wild. But it kept circling back. Back to one face, one person. Back to Stu. She loved the way he laughed, with his tongue sticking so obnoxiously far from his mouth. It gave her ideas, that tongue. 

Lost in her own world, she didn’t hear the quiet steps in the hall. The pads of boots on the hardwood. Her door was open but the only light on was the one opposite from the door. The hall was a puddle of darkness. Her eyes were closed as she explored her pussy, bringing herself closer and closer at the idea of Stu’s tongue. With her parents not home, she could make whatever noises she wanted. And she loved making noises. Something about being able to release that extra bit of pressure was wonderful. So she didn’t try to hide her heavy breathing, short gasps or quiet moans. 

She didn’t hear when the boots stopped in the hall as she arched her hips into her hand and moaned. “God that tongue.” She groaned, under her breath. Her hand stilled for a moment, letting her sensitivity fade. She was edging off her orgasm, hoping to make it one and done tonight. Occasionally she got so caught up in the pleasure she ended up fucking herself for hours, each orgasm not managing to get the edge off. She wanted sleep tonight. 

The boots, and their wearer, lingered in the hall. He listed to the sounds of her breathing. At first he thought she was crying but fairly quickly he realized different. He’d caught her getting off, holy shit. He felt himself hardening in his pants at the idea. He was here for a reason, damn it. But now he understood why she’d ignored the phone. He was trying to figure out what to do, and wondering how best to hide his boner in the Ghostface costume when an idea struck him. He grabbed the cordless and slowly clicked it off. He increased the volume then clicked it back on. Now she’d have to come get it to stop the blaring. 

He hid in the hall, ducking behind a bookshelf, waiting. He almost laughed as she literally groaned in frustration. He heard her coming to the door. As soon as she walked past, sans panties he noted with an appreciative glance, he darted into her room. Thankfully her closet was cracked and not too crowded. There, in the dark, he tried to figure out what he should do. What he wanted to do he knew wasn’t what he should be doing. Wasn’t what Ghostface should do. But…

She was back. She started again on herself in no time. He pressed his face against the crack in the door and watched. He watched her hand, gliding in and out of her pussy with soft wet noises. He watched her face move through the emotions. He felt his own dick straining against his pants. Felt precum leaking from the tip already. Fuck the right choice. You don’t get this opportunity all the time. He quietly lifted the costume and pulled his pants down. Once his dick was out, he wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. 

He kept an eye looking out the crack at Laura. Watching her hand and face as he stroked himself. She was moaning again, twitching on the bed. God she was hot. Maybe he should have asked her out, instead of trying this. But now he was trapped here. She moaned again and whispered something. Something about a tongue. His eyes rolled in his head. God, she was a freak. He loved it. He could picture her sitting on his face, riding his tongue like she was thrusting into her hand. God damn. 

But then. Then she moaned again, muttered more. He leaned forward to hear the moan and that’s when he heard it. “Stu. Shit. Stu, Stu please.” She half whispered. His cock got harder in his hand, he hadn’t even thought that was possible. What the fuck did he do now? It seemed like such a missed opportunity to not be able to fuck her. 

He leaned his head back, softly stroking at his member. So she was getting off thinking about him? Remembering her earlier comment sent a jolt through him. She was getting off thinking about his tongue. Fuck Billy for ever mocking his laugh. Almost forgetting himself he jerked harder and his elbow bumped something in the closet. Hangers fell with a soft, but noticeable, clatter. Fuck. 

He hoped maybe she hadn’t heard, but before he could even peak to see the fallen hangers sent a couple of shoes tumbling from the rack on the side wall. One of which, of fucking course, bumped the door and sent it swinging slowly open. He was still masked and more or less fully costumed. But his dick was most definitely out. And Laura was staring at him with wide eyes from her bed, hand still in her pussy. God damn it man this was unfair. Now he’d have to kill her. 

She gasped at the sight of Ghostface in her closet. She’d heard of the murders, of the costume. She knew what she was looking at. The admittedly large dick in the hand of the killer was a surprise. Her mouth gaped at him and they seemed to be frozen. Finally, she watched as he raised an arm and she noticed his other hand, the one not on his dick, held a knife. 

“Please wait!” She cried, throwing her hands up, fingers stretched wide and palms out towards him. “I-I know you kill people but...but please don’t. I can...I can trade. We can trade. You...you liked what I did, right?” She had managed to catch his attention. She gestured shakily to his dick, to emphasize her point. “I’ll do more for you. If you let me live. Let me live and I’ll get you off and we’ll both leave happy. Please?”

He was ready for the crying and the begging. That was a part of doing this. He was not, however, ready for how quickly she offered a trade. Chick was smart. Not all that smart though, because even if she got him off he could still kill her. 

She pointed at him suddenly, shaking her head. “You-you can’t kill me after. Cause they’ll find...stuff. You know? Your stuff on me. They’ll...they’ll get you that way.”

Oh damn. She was good. His dick throbbed in his hand and it override any bitching he could expect from Billy later. He slowly nodded his head to her and took a step forward. 

“The knife!” She said, sharply, jerking a thumb towards her dresser across the room. “Put it over there first. Please.” The please was an afterthought. He simply stared at her for a moment but soon he moved across and placed the knife down. He gestured to it and she could sense the sarcasm. Something about his movements were achingly familiar but she dismissed it. 

He strode back towards her and she swallowed and licked her lips. She should be utterly disgusted and terrified but she had to admit...the idea of Ghostface using her to get off to save her own life. It was exciting. It was hot. She didn’t want to delve into what kind of issues that gave her. 

When he reached her he grabbed her chin and jerked her head up to look at the mask. He pressed a finger to her lips, signaling silence. Then he drew the finger over her throat. “I’ll be quiet. I won’t tell. Not the most flattering situation for me here.”

His hand moved back to his cock and he seemed to be waiting for her. He wasn’t prepared when she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. She heard a hiss from beneath the mask. She lapped at him, swiping her tongue over his slit where precum has already gathered. Slowly she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she did so. She pressed deep then, taking him into her throat. He moaned and she felt a chill race up her spine. 

She continued to work at him, could feel his dick throbbing periodically as she worked him towards release. She pulled off of his dick to lean in and swipe her tongue over his balls and his knees nearly gave. She couldn’t help but chuckle, loving the fact that she made him weak. She reached a hand out and grabbed his arm. He started to pull away but she quickly dropped her hand to his hand and then pulled it to her head. He seemed confused, but as she guided his hand to the back of her skull she took his tip into her mouth. She dropped her hand away and waited. He didn’t seem to understand but it hit him all at once and she heard him groan with the realization. Then he was shoving her head, forcing her on his cock as she smirked around him. 

When he pushed her down she plunged further, sheathing him completely in her throat. Her tongue wiggled against him and she flexed her throat, lingering on him for a minute. When she pulled back off she attacked him with renewed vigor, slurping and sucking him until she could tell he couldn’t last anymore. She felt him start to throb harder and pushed down all the way again, coaxing his orgasm with her tongue and throat until he burst. His cum gushed hot into her throat, and she sucked at him until he finished jerking against her. When he was done she pulled away. There was a smile on her face but she couldn’t help it. 

She was panting and she looked up at him. “Fair...trade?”

It took him a moment to gather himself but finally he nodded. His hand reached out to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He jerked away after a moment, remembering who he was supposed to be. He pressed his finger to her lips again and then without another word he left the room and her house. 

It was until he was sitting shellshocked in his car that he remembered the knife. 

\---------------------

Of course Billy was pissed. He hadn’t even told him about the knife yet. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a joke? Because it better be a fucking joke.”

“What the hell man, you’re telling me you would have done it any different? You can look me in the face right now and say that? Cause I say it’s bullshit.” Stu jabbed his finger at Billy, shaking his head. “Fuck man, I’m not inhuman.”

“Yeah, I would have done it different, you asshole. I would have gotten my dick sucked and then killed her ass like the plan.”

Stu scoffed, shaking his head. “And the DNA?”

Billy shot him a glare, his mouth in a thin line. “We don’t have that much longer to go, Stu. We just need to get to fucking Sydney.”

“That’s another thing!” Stu exploded. “You get to try and get your dick wet whenever you want, but a fucking unicorn of a thing happens to me and I’m an idiot.” 

Billy licked his teeth and looked away, shaking his head. Stu had him. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes you couldn’t argue with the truth. “Fucking whatever man. Fine. Take her off the list, I don’t give a shit. You’re sure she didn't know it was you?”

“Yes, Billy, I’m sure.” He quipped, head wobbling on his shoulders, screwing his face up to look like a simpleton. Billy rolled his eyes, but they were off the subject now. Stu hated when Billy got so aggressive. They both killed people but jesus he needed to take a chill pill. He decided then that he wouldn’t tell him about the knife. He would go back and get it later himself.

\--------------  
He knew that Laura’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so now was the best time to go back. He wasn’t sure if she’d found the knife, but how could she fucking miss it? He scoped the place out, sans Ghostface, first. She was having a party, or at the very least a sleepover. He wondered if he might get extra lucky and catch her and her girlfriends making out. That seemed a lot more likely than what had happened last night.

There were about five of them, including Laura. All girls from school that he knew by their faces, only sure of one of their names excluding Laura. Constance Greer was there, Laura’s best friend. It was late, they were settled on the couch in pajamas with popcorn. A horror movie flashed on the screen. If he could get in there now, he could get the knife and no one would be the wiser.

He dressed in the costume hurriedly at his car and made his way back to the house, sticking to the shadows. He peeked at the girls again, jumping when they screamed at something in the movie. He grit his teeth, exhaling heavily. He didn’t know near as much about scary movies as Billy, but he knew this one had a little longer to go. He should be good.

\---------  
Laura couldn’t stay focused on the movie. She hadn’t told anyone about last night, not even Connie. She was sure her friend would be horrified, any normal person would be. But she didn’t feel that way. She might have come close to getting slaughtered, but she hadn’t. There was some kind of sick thrill from bargaining for her life, from knowing she had saved herself. She’d always been a little surprised at her attraction to horror movie villains, but she hadn’t realized it translated literally.

Would he come back? She wondered. Who was he? How long had he watched her? She bit gently at the second joint of her bent finger, thinking about it. Her eyes stared blankly past the screen, lost in her thoughts. She was a little shocked to realize that she wanted him to come back. Maybe she’d get her next boyfriend to dress up for Halloween. That seemed like a safer option. She squirmed in her seat, worked up now by the memory. Slipping out of the chair she hurried past the other girls, whispering bathroom.

She headed straight for her room, sure that she could relieve some of this tension relatively quickly with her new fantasy in mind. She bounced to her room, opening the door and turning to shut it silently behind her. For good measure she locked it. She spun around, grinning to herself and her eyes landed on Ghostface. Standing by her dresser, drawer open. He was turned toward her and she stared at him, once more doe eyed. 

They didn’t move for a minute and she looked down and realized he was digging through her panty drawer. She raised an eyebrow, smiling a little. “Did you come back for me...or your knife?” She whispered, feeling daring.

She took a step forward, hand reaching out toward the jewelry armoire that sat just beside the dresser. Without looking away from him, she opened a drawer and lifted the velvet ring pillow. Her other hand reached under and emerged with the knife. Ghostface’s knife.

“Or were you actually looking for some of my panties?” She held the knife loosely in her hand and licked her lips. She was being stupid as fuck right now, but she had to take the chance when she had it.

He raised up, shutting the drawer quickly with a snap. She raised the knife to her lips and shushed him. “Want to make another trade?”

His headed nodded slowly and she grinned. “Did you come back to kill me?” She was unable to keep herself from asking.

He slowly shook his head no, and pointed to the knife. She nodded, then replaced it in the armoire. “We’ll leave it there for now, okay?” She started moving towards him then. She could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his chest rose and fell slightly fast. When she stood in front of him, she raised a hand and he quickly and roughly grabbed her wrist. He didn’t want her to touch the mask. He squeezed her wrist hard, a warning. She only nodded, staring up at him.  
When he released her, she quickly pulled her t shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. Under it, she wore only panties. She heard his breath gasp in quietly and she grinned, batting her lashes at him, feeling a little shy. She grabbed his gloved hand and brought it to her breast. He touched gently at first, but then gave a squeeze. She sighed contentedly and spun around, her back facing him now. She pressed her ass into his groin, grinding against the hardness she found there. His hands came around and held both of her tits.

For a while they simply swayed this way, his hands groping her breasts, her ass rubbing against his growing hardness.After a moment she spun around and dropped to her knees. She reached under the costume and he reached down to lift it for her. She rubbed roughly on him through his jeans, enjoying how big and hard she’d made him. She looked up at him as she undid his belt, biting her lip. She pulled the zipper down achingly slow, then the pants. Her eyes never left his. She pulled his boxers down inch by inch, and her eyes finally left his face to watch as it sprung free. She hummed appreciatively in her throat at the sight. 

She leaned forward, her tongue darting out to taste his precum. At the first touch of her hot flesh to his, he groaned slightly. She didn’t introduce him slowly this time. As soon as the groan left his lips she opened her mouth wide and plunged all the way down, taking him in quickly and roughly. Pummeling the back of her throat, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked. He couldn’t contain his moan and at his positive reinforcement she began to go full force. She used a hand to work him as she slid up and down his shaft, his tip pushing into her throat each time.

Occasionally she’d pause and linger with him deeply in her mouth. She would extend her tongue to lick at the base of his shaft and his balls while he was still nestled firmly in her throat. She contracted in around him, loving the way he squirmed. When he put his hand on the back of her head and she hummed in approval he nearly wobbled over. With one hand on either side of her head he began to fuck her face, her throat. He lost himself in it, she could feel how roughly he dove into her. She took it, happily, groaning herself. She felt his tempo building and she began to suck harder, tongue working faster. As the first spurt of him hit her tongue she pulled back, opening her mouth wide and letting him watch as it spurted into her and onto her.

When he was done, she licked roughly at his tip and chuckled when he jerked. Rising, she went and grabbed a towel from her closet. She wiped her face and retrieved the knife for him. She walked up to him, offering the towel first. Once he was situated she stared at the mask, contemplating. She held the knife out, laying on its side on her palm. He took it, but with his other hand he grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb. He held her tightly, seemingly studying her. With his glove he wiped away a spot of cum she had missed and she smiled nervously.

He let her go and gestured to the door. He was telling her to go. She nodded, biting her lip. She turned to go, but stopped at the door. “Is...is this a thing now? Or were you only here for the knife?” 

He stared at her, tilt his head to the side slightly. He shrugged comically and she laughed a little. “O-okay, I guess. See you around.” She left the room, closing the door behind her. She rest her back against the door a moment and breathed, her heart still racing. Would he come back again? Now that she didn’t have any reason for him to have to...would he return anyway? She could hope.  
\-----------

“Can you control your fucking face Stu? Jesus.” Billy shook his head, feigning disgust. “Feel like I can see into your fucking stomach.” 

Stu glanced to Billy, smirking, and stuck his tongue out again. Their friends laughed, but Stu’s eyes moved around the cafeteria, searching for a certain person. His eyes landed on Laura, laughing with her friends. He watched her, wondering if he should approach her here. As if she felt his stare, she turned and their eyes met. A flush covered her cheeks, but she smiled. He grinned wide and winked at her, unable to help himself.

He turned his eyes back to the group in time to hear Billy ragging on one of the other guys. He laughed hard and when his eyes strayed to Laura again she was watching him, watching him laugh. He was lacking in subtlety so he wiggled his tongue at her, not salaciously, but in a playful way. She turned red and he knew exactly why. He smiled crookedly at her, unable to look away.

He was just about to get up and approach her when the bell rang. She rose with her friends and left, casting him one last look.

\------------------  
She didn’t know how exactly, but she was fairly sure she’d figured out who her nighttime visitor actually was. She was accustomed to stealing glances of Stu all day, had seen his gait and posture, the way he moved and interacted in class. The school wasn’t the largest, so it was hard not to become familiar with others. Especially others you had a crush on. It was the cafeteria that had made her wonder, the way he met her gaze and the way he...wagged his tongue at her. There was a look in his eye that said he knew something.

Now she was going to test it. Her parents had tickets to a play that weekend, they’d be out late but certainly not all night. She explained it to Connie that she was just trying to get him to ask her out. Connie, of course, was all for it. She’d been urging her to make a move on him for months, insisting he was too goofy and unobservant to notice a girl liked him back unless she was literally attached to his dick. Connie might have a point with that one. 

She knew where he waited for his friends at the end of the day, so she and Connie made their way there. They pretend to be deep in conversation as they paused to lean against the fountain, Laura’s back to Stu. “No, it’s some broadway thing. I don’t know. Nothing I’ve heard of. Can’t get Rocky Horror around here for shit.” She was saying to Connie, her voice a little louder than needed. 

Connie’s eyes flashed and she knew that they had his attention, at least Connie thought so. “They’ll be out until when?” She practically purred, her voice a little too loud. 

Laura widened her eyes, shaking her head slightly and begging her friend to calm down. “I don’t know...late? Like midnight at least. It sucks that you can’t come. I hate being home alone. So boring.” She pouted to Connie but couldn’t keep the grin from shattering it, her friend rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be a whiner, I have to finish this project or my dad will kill me. Maybe I can hang tomorrow? If you survive your total, deadly boredom that is.” She became more dramatic, nearly screaming boredom. Laura winced and waved her hands. 

“Shhhh, calm down Connie, jesus.” But the other girl was practically vibrating. They both noticed when Billy Loomis walked past, casting his intense gaze over both of them. Laura caught Stu’s eye just after and smiled at him, waving slightly as he walked away with Billy. “Think he heard?”

“Oh he fucking heard.” Connie said, eyes bright. “He heard and he ate that shit up, Laur. He’s going to call. I swear. He’ll get your number somehow.” 

Laura laughed, cheeks tinged pink. She hoped he did more than that.

\----  
She wasn’t exactly sure what to do with herself. Her parents had been gone for a little over forty minutes. She was watching TV, but not really. She couldn’t sit still. She was dying to know if her guess was true. If she was wrong, well, she didn't know what she’d do. It’s not like this was a foolproof way to prove it. Even if Stu was the killer, and he had been the one here the past weekend, that didn’t mean he’d come back just for her.

If the killer showed up it didn't mean it was Stu either. It was the weekend, the killer had come on the weekend last time. So maybe he would just come again randomly. She chewed at her thumbnail. Maybe she had convinced herself it was Stu simply because that’s who she’d been thinking of the first time? Maybe she should just cut her losses and actually ask Stu out.

She was tearing at the nail now and when it came off she hissed, having made herself bleed. She pressed the power button on the TV, letting the room go dark. She would try to sleep. It was the only way she could get through this without skinning her fingers. She lay down on the couch and lost herself in her thoughts. Thoughts of what she hoped happened tonight, Stu or not. Thoughts of what she hoped happened with Stu in general. Come Monday, she wasn’t going to be a coward anymore. She was going to approach him. Maybe indirectly. Maybe a note.

She didn’t realize she’d drifted off, but she awoke startled and confused. The VCR read 10:45, so she hadn’t been asleep for too long. An hour maybe. She rose from the couch, stretching. It took a moment for her to remember why she’d fallen asleep, what she’d been waiting on. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a footstep in the hall. At least...what sounded like one. Her heart pounded in her chest and she swallowed thickly. What should she do?

“H-Hello?” She called out, her voice cracking slightly. “Is someone there?” She cleared her throat, but made no move to leave the couch. She listened intently, but didn’t hear anything. She had just started to breathe normal again when a hand grabbed her neck from behind. She squealed and jumped, even as a voice shushed her. She recognized the leather glove and turned her head to the side to see the ghostly white mask.

“You scared the shit out of me.” She panted. The hand was released from her neck and in one deft move Ghostface leapt over the couch and landed sitting beside her. He turned his head slowly to stare at her. 

She shook her head at him, heart thudding. Was it really Stu? “You know, you gotta be careful. Might go giving a girl the wrong idea. Make her think that you have a crush on her.” She laughed.

He raised a hand to his chest, placed it over his heart and nodded emphatically. 

She smiled and bit her lip, glancing away. “Can I...can I touch you?” She whispered after a pause, looking back to him.

His head nodded slowly.

She moved for him, rising up on her knees on the couch and moving over him, straddling him. She could feel his pulse racing when her hand landed on his chest. She was so close to the mask she could smell the cheap rubber. He started to breathe a little faster. She felt the first stirrings of his cock under her. It made her burn with desire, already starting to get wet. His hands slowly moved to her hips, then her ass. He squeezed it and she rocked on top of him, grinning.

He sighed, his hips lifting upwards and rubbing against her. She bit her lip again, heart racing faster and faster. It was now or never. He might kill her after, if she was wrong. If she was right though...she thought she had a bargain for him. It was the stupidest thing she’d ever done, but she didn’t care. She needed an answer.

Before he could react she reached up and jerked the mask up and off his head. It seemed to take eons to actually rise free of his face. Her eyes searched every square inch of skin before it was fully revealed. He had his eyes closed, lip between his teeth. The sudden movement and rush of air jerked him to awareness though and he glanced between her face and the mask hanging from her hand over his head.

“Oh shit.” He said, mouth falling open, eyes wide and panicked.

“I fucking knew it.” The words barely had time to leave her mouth before she was pressing her lips hungrily to his. He didn’t react at first, likely caught off guard. But soon he was kissing her back just as hungry. “I fucking knew it was you. At school…” She was speaking between kisses, tongue darting to dance with his. “I knew you looked familiar, the way you moved.” She ground against his lap, beaming.

“Do you know I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you forever?”

He seemed speechless, unsure how to reply. “Me? On me?”

“Yes, on you. I think you know that pretty well though. After the first night.”

“So...you wanted me here tonight?” He finally managed, confused.

“Yes.” She laughed. “I wanted to see if you’d come, like this or...or call or whatever. But I thought Ghostface was you.”

“And you don’t care?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I’m not about to tell on you. I figured...we could do another trade?” Her hips jerked again and he groaned. “I’d like if you kept the mask off this time, though. And maybe...maybe we could actually make this a thing. A real thing. Not just a ghostface thing.”

“Are you...are you fucking asking me out after you just found out I’m the Ghostface killer?” 

“I’m asking you out after I just found out you’re the ghostface killer. We haven't gotten to any fucking yet.”

“You’re amazing. Holy shit. Uh...yeah, fuck. Fuck yeah.” He pulled her in then, crushing his lips against hers. “You are like...the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He gasped when they pulled away. She laughed and wiggled her ass from side to side. 

“Ditto. Let’s...let’s go to my room though?”

He didn’t answer, just gathered himself and stood with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her. “Guess you already know the way, huh?” she whispered into his ear, moving to nip and lick at his neck.

He groaned, leaning his neck so that she could reach better. “Coming back was stupid, I knew it every time...but I couldn’t-”

She caught his lips in another kiss, pulling it between her teeth as she pulled away. “Me too. I knew it was stupid every time. The first time though...there was something so hot about you. I was drawn to you.” She laughed a little as he kicked open her bedroom door. “Plus your dick is-”

He tossed her down on the bed. “Don’t stop with that, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said, grinning like a fool as he fell upon her, kissing her neck and her chest.

“Huge. Perfect. Everything.” She panted, legs wrapping back around his waist.

He grinned and reached for her pants. “I have something else you might like.” He teased, waggling his eyebrows.

She moved to help him, pulling her pants down quickly. She stripped her shirt off just as fast, leaving her only in panties and a bra. “Is that so?” She said, laying back and watching him. He kissed her stomach, licked to the curve of her hip. It tickled in the most delicious way. 

He smirked at her before he extended his tongue out, eyes widening, brows moving suggestively. She turned red, though she knew it was silly to be embarrassed. 

“Oh shit, yeah...I kinda hoped maybe you hadn’t heard?” She said sheepishly.

“Fuck no you didn’t.” He said, licking her through her underwear. She groaned and bucked her hips. “You wanted me to hear. So I could know all about what you get off to.” He pulled her panties down with a finger but couldn’t even wait for them to come fully off. His mouth pressed to her sex with her panties just barely to her thighs. 

“Oh, fuck.” She groaned, eyes rolling. She scrabbled at her panties, jerking them down so she could spread herself for him. When she finally spread her legs he groaned appreciatively as she hooked them over his shoulders and onto his back. His tongue was all she had wanted and more. He lapped over her folds and up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth, flicking it carefully with his tongue to get her jumping. He slid back down, shoving his tongue deep into her while a hand came up to rub her clit. His fingers were gentle, but clumsy. 

“Inside, inside, please.” She panted, begging for him to put something deeper. His fingers, his dick, anything.

He moved his mouth to her clit and two fingers rubbed around her entrance. She moaned, tossing her head back. “Please please, yes please….oh….oh fuck Stu.” She was forced into a groan when his digits plunged into her. She rocked against his hand and face, feeling her walls clenched tighter and tighter, When he hummed against her pussy she lost it. Sparks flared behind her lids and she sucked in a hungry breath of air, legs shaking, her orgasm taking her breathlessly and silently.

When he lift up, there was cum all over his chin. He was panting, eyes bright, as he looked to her for approval. She smiled at him, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him close. Their lips met again and she could taste herself on his tongue, his lips.

“Will you fuck me now, Stu?” She whispered against his lips, staring deeply into his eyes.

He swallowed and nodded, once more looking every part the silly boy she knew him to be. He quickly threw the costume off and wrestled his belt away. She chuckled at his eagerness. “I’m not going anywhere Stu.” She purred, a hand dipping into her sex to play with her clit.

“Oh, man.” He groaned, shaking his head and smiling.

When finally his pants were off, which nearly sent him tumbling, she could see his dick straining in his boxers. She reached for it, stroking it through the fabric as he slowly pulled them down. His dick sprang free, rock hard and already dribbling precum. She leaned forward and licked her tongue over his slit, stealing a taste that sent his eyes rolling.

“Not this time.” He said breathily, hands on her shoulders now. “For both of us this time.”

She grinned, nodding and laying back. Her hand circled her clit as he stood above her and he bit his lip. “How the fuck are you so fucking gorgeous?” He leaned down over her carefully, suddenly gentle and calm. She didn’t want any of that right now, though.

“You gonna fuck me, Stu?” She said, arching her body into his. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t breathe.” She reached a hand down and grasped his dick, and placed it near her entrance. She rubbed the head of him into her wetness and he thrust forward. She jerked her hips back, laughing, keeping him from going in. She teased him again, putting him right at the entrance but arching out of the way before he could enter. “Go. Take me.” She whispered into his ear and he seemed to get the picture. He reach down and jerked her hand out, not even needing to line himself up. He thrust deep into her with all his force. 

She was so wet already, he slid deep and true. Her eyes went wide and her breath left her again. As if lost from his senses, Stu thrust into her over and over, pace rapid. His teeth were grit and when he met her eyes his pupils were blown wide. Wild, uncontrolled. She came on him at the sight.

He pummeled her, her body alight with pleasure. She writhed underneath him, moaning when she could catch her breath. He certainly didn’t disappoint her. They didn’t remember a condom and she wondered briefly if he would realize that. The larger part of her didn’t care, couldn’t care. She was as lost as he was, rolling in waves of pleasure, feeling as if she floated into another plane of existence

He pound into her fast, dick throbbing and pulsing. She could tell by his face that he was close. “Cum on me.” She moaned. It was this that sent him over the edge, her moaning for his cum, eyes locked on his.

“Oh fuck,” He managed, pulling himself out just as he began to spurt. It splattered her stomach, hot and thick and she smiled tiredly at the feeling. He was shuddering above her, panting, hand clenched around his cock. His eyes were still wide and he sagged down against her. She peppered kissing on his face. 

“There’s a towel in the closet. Can you grab it?” He nodded, rising from the bed, hand still on his dick, turning to the closet. She watched him with half lidded eyes, smiling softly. 

He wiped himself first, and when he turned he groaned low under his breath at the sight of her. “Shit. Just...Holy shit.” He handed her the towel and seemed to watch her with reverence as she wiped herself clean. When she offered the towel he grabbed it and threw it away, falling onto the bed with her, and pulling her close. He nuzzled his head into her neck and she brought a hand to the back of his head. Muffled by her skin, he spoke, and she could feel the smile arching across his lips. “So you’ve had a crush on me forever?”

She laughed, pulling back to look at him. “Yeah. Forever. I think you’re hot and funny...and I mean I only had suspicions about your tongue but-” He silenced her with his mouth.

“God, I fucking love that. Can you say that shit all the time?”

“Unfortunately, I only worship the ground my boyfriend walks on, so…” She almost choked as she watched his face fall. “Stu. I don’t have a boyfriend.” She quickly spat out, shaking her head. They lay pressed together, shifting to their sides. “I meant like...that you could be.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, his smile large and his eyes gentle. “You only want me for my tongue.” He pretended to pout.

She laughed, leaning into him. “I want everything.” 

“Even...Ghostface?” His tone was serious, there was actual sadness on his face now.

“Why do you do Ghostface?” She asked then, raised a hand up to support her head. “It’s hard to imagine this person is also…” She trailed off. 

He glanced away, mouth in a line. He pulled her into his bare chest and she hummed, kissing his skin. He held her there for a moment, quiet. She stopped and waited for him. “I fucking like it. I don’t have an answer you want, but...it’s not going to happen forever. It’s a means to an end. Practice. For a big...thing.” He realized he was saying to much and he stopped.

“I really like you, Stu.” She whispered, pulling back so she could see his face. He watched her, for once his face was calm and serious. “It’s fucking stupid of me, but...I don’t want to lose this over that. It seems like...heartless, but...I...I fucking like this.” She touched his chest, echoing his words. “I don’t care, I want to do this.”

He grinned, wide and happy and leaned down to kiss her hard. “You’re the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t...I don’t understand this but...man.” He kissed her again and they melt into each other, their tongues dancing. They kissed for a while, hands roaming, touching, wanting. When she felt his hardness slowly rising against her thigh she smiled and wrapped a hand around it. He made a noise low in his throat. 

“Think you’re up to it again?” She said, giving him a few pumps. 

“That doesn’t feel up to you?” He whispered, thrusting into her hand.

Suddenly she head the front door open, her parents voices. His eyes went wide and so did hers. He jumped up, grabbing his clothes and starting to attempt to hop into his pants. “No, no.” She whispered, grabbing at him. “Don’t go. Just the closet. Please. Please don’t go.” 

The cocky grin that cut his face was her answer as he snatched his clothes and ducked into the closet. She put herself under the blankets and lay facing away from the door, pretending to sleep. Her parents slowly made their way back, voices hushed. Her mother, she assumed, opened the door and peeked in. She closed the door behind her as she left. Laura listened to the steps fade, headed back across the house where her parents room was. She lay for a minute longer then realized that Stu likely would wait for her signal. 

She rolled onto her back, eyes still closed. Carefully, trying to move as little as possible, she lowered her hand to touch herself. She began to rub it slowly, building in speed. She groaned at the sensation, whispering Stu’s name. She heard him grunt from within the closet and knew he was touching himself too. The door opened softly and she smiled, eyes still closed. She whispered his name again and with her mouth open to moan it, the warmth of his cock pressed into her lips. She laughed as she latched onto it, taking him deep and making him groan.

When she pulled back, she held her lips against the head and spoke, looking up and meeting his eyes. “So is this the option all the girls get? Suck a cock, save a life?” She waited for him to start replying before she dove back down on him again, cutting him off mid word as she shoved as deep as she could go. 

“No,” He finally managed. “Because I’m fucking stupid.”

She laughed and pulled back again. “Well, it’s off the table now. Guess you’ll just have to get it form your girlfriend like all the other guys.”

He laughed and climbed onto the bed, on top of her. “You think other girls do this? For their boyfriends, much less random killers?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is I want you inside me. I’ve been waiting to kiss you for fucking ever, and now...now I don’t want to stop fucking you.”

He groaned and his head sagged on his neck. “I think I’m in love.” She laughed and rolled beneath him, which caught his interest easy. She lay belly down on the bed and slowly arched her back, sending the signal. 

He raised quickly to his knees and grabbed her ass, squeezing gently. She rose up onto her knees and reached beneath her, grabbing at his dick between her legs and aiming in at her entrance. He took over, thrusting into her gently. He slowly started to increase his pace, and she reached her hand behind her back this time, grasping at the air. “Hand” She said, simply.

He gave her his hand and guided it under her belly and to her clit. He had to hunch over her back to reach it but she gasped appreciatively as he began to circle it. A few times he caught her too right on and she jerked under him, but he was learning and trying. She felt herself getting close, her walls clenching around him and when she came he pulled his hand away to grab her hips. He started to fuck her as hard as he could, slamming into her with a soft slick slapping noise. She gasped into her bed, mouth open wide. When he came he was as deep as he could go, and she felt his throbbing slowly fade before he finally pulled out.

“We….we need fucking wrappers.” He said breathlessly. “To be safe.”

“I’m on the pill, but yeah, agreed. Guess you better get those soon, huh?” She flipped over, staring down at him at the foot of her bed. “You know...if I lock the door, they won’t get concerned. You could stay the night. Like that. And tomorrow...we could go do something. Get breakfast.” She shrugged, feeling shy.

He lunged for her, pushing her out of the way and lying in the bed. He jerked her down onto his chest, grinning. “I fucking love pancakes. You better put some clothes on though.” He said watching her with a sly smile. “For the morning. It’ll be bad enough with clothes on.”

She looked at him, confused and he raised a hand and held his index finger limp, then raised it ridged with a ‘boing’ sound effect. She cocked a brow and smirked back at him. “And you think I want to discourage that, Stu?” She lay her head on his chest, her eyes closing. “If I don’t wake up with a boner against my ass I’ll be sorely disappointed.”

He made the low hum of satisfaction deep in his throat and wrapped an arm over her. “You’re a fucking freak, Laur. The fuck did I do to get so lucky?”

“Your freaky ass tried to kill me, remember?” She murmured.

“Thank shit for that.”


End file.
